Modify the Phase Variance
by Buuchan
Summary: Drafted by a secret agency to combat criminals Ranma gets more than he bargained for and learns the truth about the world as it exists today.


Modify the phase Variance  
  
"Oh come on Akane it wasn't my fault they showed up!" Ranma pleaded with a raging Akane.  
"Then who's was it? I know Kasumi sure did neither did Dad or yours."  
"Must have been Nabiki then." Ranma glanced to the side.  
"There you go again putting the blame on other people again thats all you ever do is blame other poeple for you problems."  
Ranma seethed in anger.  
"And don't you dare go blaming this on my sister you two-timing pervert. I know you were so happy to see them you even ran up to meet them."  
"I was running up to them to tell them to go away."  
"You lying sack of shit not-fit-to-be-human if you don't stop lying to me I am going to kill you."  
Akane then smashed him in the head sending him out of the wrecked dojo.  
"Jerk."  
  
***  
  
Ranma sailed through the air. He rubbed his chin in a flying thinker position. The pigtail that kept whipping from the wind was starting to distract him as he waited till he hit the ground.  
Seeing that the ground was coming closer he shifted position relying on his aerial abilites, that were perfected during his 10 year torture, er, training trip.  
To his horror he was falling right into a busy street. Attempting to change his course to fall through a roof or maybe a car. But he couldn't and he saw his flight ending with him crushing some guy.  
'Well of course i'll be tried for murder and convicted since it's always my fault.'  
"LOOK OUT!" He tried to shout as the man smiled at him for some reason.  
A huge boom was heard as Ranma body impacted with the man in the suit. That was followed by both of their impacts with pavement. Then the earth shook as the bodies were forced into the hard earth.  
  
***  
  
"So Mr. Saotome we finally get to talk."  
His eyes opened and he saw 3 men in suits across from him in a white room. The room was about 10 feet across by 10 feet wide and had a tinted window at the end.  
Ranma was instantly awake and backed into the corner.  
"Look if this is about falling on you I can explain."   
"No Mr. Saotome this is not about that incident."   
Ranma relaxed a little as the man pulled out a large folder and opened it. The guy looked at it for a few seconds, then looked up at Ranma and gestured for him to sit.  
"Mr. Saotome we have had our eye on you for sometime. Our surveylence turned up several odd facts about you. From the petty thefts which have been attributed to one Genma Saotome when you were younger, to the random destruction of property that the followers of you produce."  
Ranma gulped as the man sighed and closed the folder.  
"We have an offer we want to make you. Your special physical condition would make you a great asset to our little group."  
"What group is that?"  
"We are a special law enforcement group that are trying to stop some criminals who are wanted for various murders, sabotage, and several other crimes."  
"Listen I already know where this is going and I don't wanna do it. So just let me go." Ranma demanded.  
The man slowly picked up a pair of dark sunglasses and put them on. The other two men did the same.  
"Mr. Saotome we have an offer that may appeal to you."   
"Oh and whats that?"  
"We can cure you of your curse of changing to a redheaded female, and that fear of cats you seem to have." The man said in his monotone voice.  
Ranma's mind tried to wrap around the concept and he came to the conclusion that tracking down some criminals was worth those two things.  
"I'll do it."  
The man pulled a cell phone from his pocket and started to talk in english into it.  
"Now Mr. Saotome this may hurt a little."  
"What do you mean AAAAAAHHHH."  
Ranma's body spasmed in pain. He felt himself fall to the ground knocking over the chair. Suddenly he felt his mind detach from his body.   
Suddenly he saw himself above his body and watched in horror as it changed to his girl form. Then he was drawn in and merged with the girl body.  
"Welcome to our humble little agency Agent Ranma." was the last thing Ranma heard before her mind shut down.  
  
***  
  
Thats all for now. I'm still trying to figure out where to go with this. Either it will be an attempt at angst or something more happy. 


End file.
